


Sway

by SaintOlga



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dancing, F/F, Fem!Ianto, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, fem!Jack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: Ужин в ресторане с особым десертом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам арта-рекаста с ЖЖ. К сожалению, автор и исходник арта утеряны.  
> Песня _Sway_ у автора в голове играла в исполнении [Aoife](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osZpQ4fauMU).

* * *

\- _I can hear the sound of violins long before it begins..._ \- низко мурлыкает Джеки в тон певице, и ее пальцы скользят вдоль кромки трусиков, на ощупь найденной под шелком платья Йонвен. Йонвен вздрагивает, и темно-красные ногти царапают рубашку Джеки. Та смеется и шепчет, - _Sway me now..._

Йонвен лихо разворачивает ее и опрокидывает на руку.

Когда танец заканчивается, Джеки не дает ей сдвинуться с места, тянется к губам. Они одного роста, но с высоты каблуков Йонвен приходится наклоняться к Джеки, даже ради ресторана не согласившейся расстаться ни с мужскими ботинками, ни с привычными брюками и рубашкой. Она неизменно отметает любые комментарии о соответствии одежды ситуации легким движением плеча или с наглой улыбкой расстегивает еще одну пуговицу.

Джеки треплет тщательную, волосок к волоску, прическу Йонвен, слизывает ее помаду, а потом улыбается испачканным алым ртом:

\- Я хочу десерт.

Телефон, оставленный на столе, мигает сообщением. Йонвен проверяет его, пока Джеки отвлекается на флирт с официантом.

\- Оливия закончила вскрытие. Тебе знаком этот вид? - она поворачивает экран с фотографией к Джеки. На фото янтарные щупальца переплетаются с внутренностями распотрошенной жертвы, а в центре мерцает ядовито-зеленая неправильная сфера. Джеки щурится:

\- Похоже на одну расу, но они обычно фиолетовые. Может быть, мутация. Или в людях они не приживаются.

\- Опасные? - сразу уточняет Йонвен.

\- Паразиты, - легкомысленно пожимает плечами Джеки. - Размножаются спорами.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что в Кардиффе могут сейчас летать в воздухе другие споры... этого?

\- Если и летали, то уже вымерли. Или нашли хозяев и растят щупальца. В любом случае, Оливия и Глен могут заняться этим без нас. - Джеки усмехается так, что у Йонвен жар разливается от солнечного сплетения вниз. - Мы заняты.

\- Я им позвоню, - говорит Йонвен и отворачивается, чтобы не видеть темного, откровенного взгляда Джеки, но все равно чувствует его, словно горячее прикосновение - к щеке, к шее, к ключицам, вдоль лежащей на груди цепочки - в вырез платья...

\- Лив, Джеки говорит, что эта штука размножается спорами... да. Да. Придется. Займитесь этим. Нет, мы... Не твое дело.

\- Договоришь - сделай вид, что тебе очень нравится тирамису, - командует Джеки и, прежде чем занятая разговором Йонвен успевает переспросить, что она имеет в виду, исчезает под свисающей до пола скатертью.

Оливия все еще цедит саркастические реплики в трубку, но Йонвен уже чувствует, как быстрые пальцы пробегают вдоль ее высоких каблуков к щиколоткам, и над косточкой прижимаются открытые губы, влажные даже через капрон.

\- Нет, - выдыхает она, но возражать поздно. Ладони Джеки скользят по ее ногам вверх, поднимая длинный подол на бедра, и задерживаются только на кружевной кромке чулка. Она сводит колени, но Джеки смеется и втирается между ними лицом, целуя, кусая, обдавая кожу дыханием, и Йонвен сдается.

\- Ты пахнешь фантастически, - едва слышно раздается из-под скатерти, где Джеки вылизывает ее бедро над чулком. Йонвен остается только держать спину прямо и надеяться на свое умение держать лицо. Поймав взгляд официанта, кажущийся чересчур внимательным, она подносит к губам ложку десерта, но вкуса не чувствует.  
Джеки вжимается в нее лицом, втягивая запах сквозь трусики, дразняще подцепляет ткань зубами, а ее руки выписывают сложный рисунок на бедрах Йонвен, перебираясь с обтянутой капроном кожи на обнаженную и обратно, и это сводит с ума. Йонвен смотрит в пространство и медленно облизывает ложку. Другая рука как будто легко лежит на столе, но на самом деле пальцы сводит от усилия - не проскрести ногтями по скатерти.

Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем Джеки надоедает ее дразнить. Может быть, у нее просто устали колени. Но когда она отодвигает наконец промокшие насквозь трусики в сторону и касается клитора Йонвен, то как будто нарочно подгадывает момент к тому, чтобы мимо прошел официант. Он странно косится на женщину, мучительно стонущую вокруг ложки с тирамису. Йонвен чувствует, как полыхают щеки, но ей уже все равно - она горит вся, и остается только благодарить за то, что в зале полумрак и зажжены свечи, иначе невозможно было бы не заметить лихорадочный руманец, заливающий ее бледную кожу.

Она хочет кончить, прямо сейчас, но Джеки не торопится, трогая ее клитор кончиком языка, гладя кожу в сгибе бедер. Йонвен прекрасно знает, что торопить ее бессмысленно - она лишь продлит пытку. И все же она обвивает ее тело одной ногой, подталкивая ближе. Джеки трется об нее, словно кошка.

\- Кофе, мэм? - вздрогнув, Йонвен смотрит сквозь материализовавшегося рядом официанта и кивает, не вслушиваясь в вопрос.

\- И для вашей подруги, мэм? - учтиво уточняет официант.

\- Да, - торопливо говорит она, лишь бы он ушел поскорее; Джеки проводит по ее лону языком, широко и сильно, и в спину официанту Йонвен выдыхает, - Да!

И Джеки наконец начинает вылизывать ее по-настоящему, перебирает кончиком языка складочки, и глубоко толкается внутрь, и трется носом о клитор, и это то, чего Йонвен так ждала, но ей все равно мало, мало, невыносимо мало...

Телефон взрывается трелью, и она вцепляется в него так, что ногти скрипят о корпус.

\- Да, Лив, - громко говорит она, надеясь, что Джеки остановится, и боясь этого. Джеки не останавливается.

\- Расплодились? - Йонвен повторяет последнее услышанное слово, и пытается сосредоточиться. - Да. Подберите нас... через десять минут? У входа.

Едва она обрывает разговор, как в нее вонзаются пальцы, и в этот раз она все-таки скребет ногтями по скатерти.

Теперь все так, как она хотела. Пальцы Джеки ходят у нее внутри, быстро и жестко, а жадный рот терзает клитор. Видя приближение проклятого официанта с кофе, она обсасывает ложку тирамису почти с яростью. Официант расставляет чашки и испаряется с испуганным видом.

Ей кажется, что весь ресторан слышит влажное хлюпанье и сдавленные стоны, рвущиеся из ее груди. Потом та рука Джеки, которая грела ее бедро, исчезает, и раздается тихий звук расстегиваемой молнии, и через секунду Джеки тоже стонет, вокруг нее и в нее. Эта протяжная вибрация повторяется снова и снова, Джеки проворачивает пальцы, вбиваясь в нее до костяшек, и Йонвен содрогается в оргазме. Упавшая ложечка звенит о блюдце и падает на пол.

Ее подбирает высунувшаяся из-под скатерти рука, и через секунду Джеки выбирается из-под стола со своей стороны с ухмылкой, от которой Йонвен хочется повторить все заново или убить ее.

\- Держи, - говорит Джеки как ни в чем не бывало, протягивая ей ложечку. Йонвен перехватывает ее руку и касается еще влажных пальцев губами, с которых уже окончательно стерлась помада. Она чувствует пряный запах, уникальный запах Джеки, только что кончившей об собственную руку Джеки; втягивает его, раздувая ноздри, и наблюдает из-под ресниц, как Джеки глубоко и прерывисто вздыхает, а ее лицо на секунду становится очень уязвимым.

Потом она отбирает руку и скептически смотрит на кофе.

\- Выпьем потом, в Хабе. Нас ждут монстры, - она подмигивает, - с тентаклями.

Оставив позади нетронутый кофе и россыпь купюр, они торопятся к выходу. Йонвен на ходу вынимает из ушей серьги и бросает их в сумочку. Она до сих пор вся мокрая, трусики неудобно сползли набок, и, похоже, ей предстоит охотиться на инопланетных монстров с тентаклями в вечернем платье и на каблуках. Опять.  
Но Джеки улыбается ей через плечо, когда она накидывает ей на плечи старомодную шинель, Оливия с визгом тормозов останавливает джип у ресторана, и Йонвен чувствует, как в кровь выплескивается адреналин.

\- _Make me thrill as only you know how_ , - мурлыкает Джеки на переднем сиденье.

\- Заткнись, - рявкает Лив и закладывает крутой поворот.

\- _Swaaay me smooth_ , - назло ей громче поет Джеки, и Йонвен едва слышно подхватывает:

\- _Sway me now._

 


End file.
